The Boss and His Prince
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Bel wants it now, even if it has to be on the boss's desk! X/B smut.
1. Chapter 1

Not much of a plot, but who needs it? I usually like Bel and Fran together, but I felt like making Bel an uke this time. ;) I'm considering writing a second part, but we'll see if anyone likes this one.

* * *

The prince was bored today, but more importantly, he was horny. He wanted to be fucked, bad. He and the boss had been sleeping together for a while now, but he wasn't sure if he could actually call them 'lovers.' Xanxus would probably kill him if he said that.

So here Bel was, making his way down the hall having left his work for Fran to do. Only a few threats and several knives were needed to convince the silly frog to finish his paper work. The prince should not be doing such useless things. He went to the boss's office and knocked on the door.

"What?" he heard the boss snap.

"Shishi," Bel giggled and went inside.

Xanxus glared at him as he came in and locked the door.

"What do you want, trash?" he asked, annoyed.

"I want you, boss," Bel said as he undid his tie and kicked off his shoes and socks.

"I'm busy," he said shortly.

Bel grinned as he un-tucked his white collared shirt and undid the first few buttons. He pulled his pants down and Xanxus could see his apparent hard on through his boxers. Xanxus went back to his work. Bel went to stand beside him and huffed in annoyance when Xanxus ignored him. He shoved the papers off the desk and sat on it, spreading his legs and resting his feet on the arms of Xanxus's chair.

"What the fuck?" Xanxus growled.

"You weren't paying attention to me!" Bel whined.

"You're such a brat," Xanxus said.

Bel pouted. "The prince wants attention."

Xanxus rolled his eyes and knocked the crown off his head. Bel whined again.

"You are no prince," he said.

"I am too!" he cried. "And the prince is horny. Now fuck me."

"I'm not going to take orders from trash like you," he said. "Go find someone else to bother."

Bel shook his head. "I want you. No one else can give me what I want."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Please…"

The boss sighed with annoyance and ran a finger over Bel's hardened length through his boxers making him shutter.

"Xanxus…" He repeated. "Come on, I need you."

Xanxus stood up, knocking Bel's feet from his chair.

"You're a spoiled brat," he said as he unbuttoned Bel's shirt.

"Shishi," he giggled.

Xanxus kissed him and Bel deepened the kiss urgently. He pinched Bel's nipples roughly, making him moan. He tossed Bel's shirt aside and placed his hand on Bel's cock. Bel moaned again and bucked his hips up. Xanxus yanked his boxers off and pushed him roughly on his back. He undid the fly of his pants and positioned himself at Bel's entrance. Bel's eyes widened.

"Wait- you're not going to prepare me?" he cried squirming.

Xanxus chuckled. "You're the one who wants this so bad," he reminded him and thrust inside.

Bel cried out in pain. Xanxus thrusted in again and he actually moaned.

"You like pain, don't you? You little freak," Xanxus said.

Bel giggled. "Oh, god, yes," he groaned. "More. Give me more," he demanded.

Xanxus didn't like being told what to do, but he complied anyway. He looped Bel's legs over his shoulders and pounded into him as hard as he could. Bel groaned and withered about.

"Xanxus, Xanxus," he repeatedly moaned. "Hah, ah- Xanxus, Oh, yes!"

Xanxus could feel himself getting close so he grabbed Bel's cock and pumped it roughly in time with his thrusts.

"Mm, ah! I'm gonna cum-" Bel panted.

"Then do it, trash," he said.

"XANXUS!" he screamed as he came all over his own chest.

Xanxus came inside him with a grunt. He pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants. Bel groaned in exhaustion. Xanxus yanked him off the desk as cum and blood poured out of his ass.

"Don't make a mess in my office," he growled.

Bel whimpered as Xanxus dragged him to the door. His knees were too wobbly to even try to put up a fight.

"Now get out, brat," he said and tossed him out the door.

Bel landed in a heap on the floor. Xanxus tossed his clothes after him and slammed the door. Bel busted out laughing like the maniac he was when he saw the blood leaking out of him. The harsh treatment only made him want more.

Second part, anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

A second part for those who wanted it... :)

* * *

Bel waited on Xanxus's bed after sneaking into his room that night. He sprawled out lazily, in his black jeans and striped shirt. He sat up and giggled when Xanxus came in. Xanxus looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"You want more already?" he said gruffly.

Bel giggled again and hopped off the bed to stand before him. He started undoing Xanxus's tie as he glared down at him. Bel tossed it aside and unbuttoned the man's shirt and he allowed him to slide it off. He ran his hands over Xanxus's toned chest and hummed with appreciation.

"Xanxus…" he sighed.

Xanxus smirked as Bel spread gentle kisses on his chest and then sucked on each of his nipples in turn. Bel kissed lower and delved his tongue in his bellybutton. Xanxus hissed and yanked on Bel's hair. His bellybutton was unbelievably sensitive and he did not want Bel to know it.

"Shishi," Bel giggled and undid Xanxus's belt and popped the button of his pants open. He grinned as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi hard cock. Bel took him into his mouth to suck and he moaned when Xanxus hardened completely.

"You're suck a little slut," Xanxus said as he watched him. "You're turned on by having someone's cock in your mouth."

Bel pulled back and licked his lips. His cheeks tingled pink.

"Not just anyone's…" he muttered.

Xanxus laughed and yanked Bel up by the hair. He tossed Bel roughly back on the bed and stripped him. He pulled his own pants down and crawled over him. Bel moaned and bucked his hips up when their erections touched. Xanxus bit his neck harshly and drew blood. Bel moaned again as Xanxus lapped up the blood.

"You like being bitten too," Xanxus commented.

"Yes," Bel gasped and squirmed. "You already knew that."

Xanxus trailed down his body, leaving deep bite marks everywhere. Bel moaned wantonly and writhed about.

"Xanxus," he whimpered.

The boss smirked and sucked Bel's whole length into his mouth. Bel screamed out in surprise and pleasure. He gripped the sheets tightly and bucked his hips up, but Xanxus held them down.

"Xanxus!" he cried out. "Fuck, Xanxus, I'm gonna cum-" He warned, but he was ignored. "XANXUS!" he screamed out and came hard.

Xanxus swallowed everything easily and pulled back to observe his work. Bel panted and trembled beneath him.

"That was fast," Xanxus chuckled.

Bel blushed furiously. "I can't help it! You've never done that before!"

Xanxus shrugged. "But you liked it."

Bel nodded weakly. Xanxus flipped him over, ready to enter him again without preparation.

"W-wait, Xanxus," Bel said shakily. "Please, prepare me this time."

Xanxus laughed and Bel expected him to say no. He was surprised when Xanxus leaned over and pulled lube from his side table's drawer.

"I thought you liked pain," he said running a finger down Bel's spine.

Bel shuttered. "I do. I just want to be able to walk tomorrow."

Xanxus grinned and covered his fingers with lube. Bel got up on his knees and Xanxus swirled a finger around his twitching hole.

"Ahh," Bel moaned quietly and shuttered again.

Xanxus pressed a finger inside and slid it in and out. Bel purred with pleasure and pressed against his finger, so he added a second. He scissored him and added a third finger. Bel moaned loudly and quivered with pleasure as he panted Xanxus's name over and over under his breath, like a prayer. Xanxus curled his fingers and hit Bel's prostate dead on. Bel cried out and came for the second time.

"You cum so easily," Xanxus said with a smirk as he pulled his fingers out. "Even after all the times we've done it."

Bel blushed again and whimpered. "I-I can't help it," he said quietly. "You're good at this."

Xanxus chuckled and flipped him back over to his back. He spread his legs and Bel wrapped them around his waist. He pressed in with one even push. Bel groaned and tightened his legs around him to take him even deeper. He was getting hard again. Xanxus started pumping his length in and out at a fast pace. He leaned down and captured Bel's lips with his own. Bel put his arms around his neck to keep them close and Xanxus found that he didn't mind.

"Ah- hah, Xanxus," he moaned breathlessly.

Xanxus slammed into his prostate and Bel cried out. He almost came right then and there.

"Hold it," Xanxus said gruffly as he pounded into him.

He stroked Bel's leaking cock as he neared his peak. Bel shuttered.

"I can't hold it for much longer," he panted.

Xanxus bit into Bel's neck making him cum for the third time. Xanxus groaned and came almost right after him. He slumped down and Bel clung to him almost desperately. He pried Bel's arms off and pulled away.

"Wait! Don't kick me out yet!" Bel cried.

Xanxus groaned and flopped down on his back, exhausted.

"Fine," he sighed. "Just this once, brat."

"Shishishi," Bel giggled and nuzzled into Xanxus's chest.

Xanxus couldn't help but smile and he was glad Bel couldn't see it. He would never admit how much he liked the spoiled prince.

* * *

I might have made this second part too sweet. Oh, well.


End file.
